1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. The LCD may include two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
An LCD may include a liquid crystal panel injected with the liquid crystal between two substrates, a backlight disposed under the liquid crystal panel to be used as a light source, a driver disposed on the edge of the liquid crystal panel to drive the liquid crystal panel, and a printed circuit board (PCB) including a signal controller and a driving voltage generator to apply signals and voltages to the driver.
The driver may include a gate driver and a data driver; however the gate driver may generate contact deterioration due to a step of an organic layer in a contact portion along with the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.